


Rules Were Broken

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule number one for all superior officers; don't flirt with subordinates.<br/>Rule number two; don't blatantly check them out while they're working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Were Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/129160703547/since-you-write-a-lot-of-stuff-where-strongarm-is

Strongarm thought it strange that, according to Bumblebee, she was supposed to find Sideswipe at the bottom of the Crown mountain range- more like a towering pile of rubble and rocks in her opinion. But there he was; coolant-slick, armour even redder than usual, and hefting a stone almost as big as him over his shoulder. There was a whole field of other boulders, some even larger, that Strongarm had to navigate through before she finally found him, panting outside a clogged cave entrance.

“The Pit are you doing?” she asked as he was hauling another stone into his servos. He almost dropped it on his ped when he noticed her, but managed to hold on with his protoform practically bulging out his armour.

“What does it look like? I’m clearing this cave out.” From the husky strain in his vocaliser, he’d been at it for at least the past few breems. The coolant covering him should have dried up in the midday sun unless he was doing some seriously heavy lifting, but it still gave his armour a sun flare sheen. 

“With your servos?” Strongarm made the flicker her optics did over his frame as innocently questioning as possible. She didn’t know why he hadn’t just enlisted Grimlock’s help or pinched one of the half-broken forklift machines from the scrapyard to do the work for him, but there was something… charming about watching him exert himself so much.

Maybe “charming” was the wrong word, but she wasn’t about to say what the right one was in range of his audios.

Sideswipe only answered after he’d relieved himself of another rock, doubling over to give his vents a chance to fill up with air. "Well… Bee told me to.“ Of course- Bumblebee had finally come up with an excuse to get Sideswipe away from the scrapyard and out of his way. For all anyone knew, the blocked cave was just a dead end distraction. 

"You sure you don’t… want some help?” Strongarm coughed in the middle of her offer, feeling a very unladylike noise starting to bubble in her vocaliser the longer she stared at him. His servos tensed hard as they braced on his knees, the wires underneath straining to the surface of the protoform she could see. She’d never seen Sideswipe as the type of mech that could match the Wreckers in a servo-wrestling contest, but now,

“Nah, I got this under con-” Sideswipe recovered at the worst possible time, catching Strongarm’s gaze a nanoklick before it flitted up from ogling his codpiece.

“Strongarm, are you _checking me out_?” The smugness in his grin was unbearable as always, but paired with his lazy stance and the strong tension in his cords, it was all she could do to not tackle him into the dust and use up the last of all his energy for herself. 

“Just get back to work,” she ordered through a gruff bark masking arousal, swinging herself around on one ped and smoothly moving herself through the boulder maze. 

“Aw, don’t leave!” Sideswipe called out, with a cocky snigger almost taking over his vocaliser. “At least tell me what you like best- it’s the aft, isn’t it? My dad’s girlfriends always liked his aft after his faceplate, y’know!”

She might have quipped back that his faceplate might as well have been his aft, if she could have trusted herself to not be imagining his spike the whole time. 

… Nope, that was happening anyway.


End file.
